


Bulletproof

by Miicah



Series: Westallen Week 2 - 2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, BAMF Iris West, F/M, Protective Barry Allen, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miicah/pseuds/Miicah
Summary: …Oh, who was she kidding? This was going to go from zero to a hundred in a blink of an eye. Missions that start off easy never end easily—that just wasn’t the Kingsman way.





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Westallen Week 2, Day 3: ~~Comics/Newsflash or~~ Favorite Fanfic Tropes (specfically ‘Spy AU’ based on ‘Kingsman’ because I’m Kingsman trash)”
> 
> Yes, this series is like three years old but I wanted to finish posting all my fics from this while also hoping going back and editing them would light a spark for me to write new things again! (And I bet I'm still missed some grammar mistakes.)
> 
> Slight warning for a handsy man? But Iris takes care of him so lol

Iris loved easy missions.

Don’t get her wrong—she loved hard ones, too, with the blowing things up and the ass kicking and the whole saving the world spiel. But sometimes it was nice to just dress up in an outfit she didn’t often have a chance to wear and do missions that involved seducing the target to get the code to the vault that was in the other part of the mansion so her colleague could steal the important documents and then knock the pervert out and go home from time to time, too. You know, mix things up.

…Oh, who was she kidding? This was going to go from zero to a hundred in a blink of an eye. Missions that start off easy never end easily—that just wasn’t the Kingsman way.

“I don’t like this,” Barry said from beside her as they sat in the backseat of the car approaching the mansion where their target was holding the party they invited themselves to via some fake credentials. Parties not being Barry’s forte aside—he could stomach it for a mission, of course—he didn’t like that this particular operation needed Iris to be bait. He knew all too well that she was able to handle herself, but the fact that she  _had_  to handle herself at all was really eating at him.

Placing her hand atop his, Iris squeezed it and gave him a reassuring smile despite thinking somewhere along the same lines as him just a few seconds ago. “Hey, it’s going to be all right. Piece of cake compared to some of our other ones. Plus, I’ve got you there.”

Barry gave her a slight smile and then reddened slightly as his eyes wandered briefly before clearing his throat, moving his gaze out the window. “You look  _amazing_ , by the way.”

Iris grinned at his compliment, nudging him with her shoulder as she felt her face warm up, too. “Not too bad yourself, Bar,” she returned honestly, and a few moments later their game faces were on as the car stopped at the entrance and the door was opened by one of the servants.

They separated as soon as they walked through the front doors—the target wouldn’t approach Iris if he thought she was taken—and Barry’s eyes surveyed the space around him, reconciling what he saw with the blueprints of the mansion they studied the night before in his mind. Taking a glass of champagne as one of the servers handed him one, he settled himself at the bar and subtly kept his eyes on Iris.

“All right, Lancelot. Target’s approaching,” Merlin’s voice came through her earpiece, and Iris bowed her head, lifting her own glass of champagne to her mouth to cover her lips as she replied.

“Roger that,” she whispered before taking a sip, and she tried to act surprise when the host of the party touched her shoulder and introduced himself, already getting familiar with her as one of his hands found itself on the small of her back—so low it almost wasn’t even her back anymore.

Barry’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he watched the exchange, knowing he couldn’t interrupt it no matter how much he wanted to, feeling helpless that all he could do was maintain his position by the bar. Merlin must’ve sensed something off with his vitals, as the spy soon heard his voice in his ear.

“Galahad, stay focused. You know you can trust her to do this.”

“It’s not her I don’t trust,” Barry muttered under his breath, ensuring the secure line between Iris and himself was connected as he lifted his drink to his lips. “Just give me the signal and I’ll jump straight into action,” he told her.

Barry’s voice in her ear kept her grounded, as it always seemed to, especially in times when she was literally off the ground  ** _(_**  she wasn’t necessarily afraid of heights but you try leaving the Earth’s atmosphere in a dinky suit and see how you like it  ** _)_**.

But more importantly, in this instance, it kept her from breaking the hand that just wouldn’t leave her body. Iris was pretty sure she was nine point eight seconds away from snapping the slender stem of her champagne glass in half and stabbing it in the man’s carotid artery when the other hand joined in, and it took her a moment to tune back in on what the target was whispering in her ear.

“…say we get out of here and go somewhere more private.”

Finally. The sooner they moved this along the better. She almost wished she would be able to hit something today.

“I guess it is a little crowded in here, huh?” Iris whispered back coyly, and as she let herself be led away her eyes swept the room until the landed on her partner. She gave Barry a look that said ‘get ready,’ because as soon as the man blabbed the code it was go time.

The noise from the party downstairs was muted now that they were on the second floor, and Iris subtly surveyed her surroundings as they walked. There were five, no seven—two more were around the corner down the hall—guards up here in this sector. Hoping the walls were soundproof lest she got unwanted company, Iris was taken by surprise when she was suddenly pulled into one of the rooms and pushed against the closed door, mouth on hers.

Iris pushed him away instinctively, but the man just went with the flow, walking backwards towards the bed behind him and forcing her to walk with him since his arms were around her, trying to unzip her dress. “Wait—if I’m going to share something with you, can you share something with me, too?” Iris asked, raising her hands up to stop him before he could pull her dress down.

“Anything you want, baby.”

A dangerous smile spread across Iris’ lips. She took out one of her earrings—it was hard carrying equipment around considering how little she was wearing—and pulled at the bottom of it, a wire coming out between the two pieces. Iris used it to tie the man’s hands together, and she was positive he only let her do it because he had some 50 Shades of Grey going on in his head. “Like the code to the vault you have here?”

As intoxicated as she sure he was, he still had enough wits about him to look confused, if not a little defensive. “The vau…how did you—? Why?” The spy removed her other earring and in one swift motion, she wrapped the wire around the man’s neck and pulled, lifting a knee to push against his stomach to limit his flailing.

“Because I’ve thought up of thirty-three different ways to kill you since we’ve met and I only have the tools to do—” she paused, scanning the room, “seventeen of them, so I’m kind of in a pissy mood. Don’t make me act on number twelve.”

The man made negative noises and Iris tightened the wire around his neck in warning before loosening it enough for him to talk. “4—598. It’s 4598!”

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Iris said with a fake grin before knocking the man out, shaking her hand from the pain the force she used caused. That had to hurt less with time, right? Leaving him for the agency to deal with, Iris reached behind her to try and zip herself back up. “Merlin, Galahad, did you get that? I’ll be meeting up with you at the vault in about—” Opening the door, she was greeted by the guards that she had seen earlier. So much for soundproof walls. Cheapskates. “—Three minutes,” she amended the answer she was going to give now that she had company.

Before either Iris or the guards could move to engage one another, the guards were suddenly blown back, hitting the wall down the hall hard, and Iris peeked out from around the open doorway to see Barry standing there a few feet away, lowering the gadget in his hands. “I’m not late, am I?”

“A few seconds earlier couldn’t have hurt,” Iris joked, her smile faltering slightly as he approached her, scanning her head to toe with a grave expression on his face.

“Turn around.” It was an order, and though at any other time she might’ve given him some flak for it Iris could tell he meant no ill will by it—in fact, quite the opposite. So she did was she was told, and Barry finished zipping his partner up. “Did he…?” he started, but wasn’t unable to find the words to finish his question.

Iris reached back to place her hand atop his and turned to look him in the eyes. “No,” Iris said firmly, making him look at her so that he could see she wasn’t lying to spare him. It took some time, but Barry eventually nodded, though he bit his inner cheek as he spared a glance at the unconscious man behind her.

“We still have a mission to complete. I hope they have a lot of security; I’m itching to hit something,” Barry said as he rolled his shoulder, not moving until Iris was safely in front of him.

“You totally just jinxed it,” she chided, but couldn’t stop the smile that planted itself across her face or the warmth that spread within her from Barry’s protectiveness. Yeah, there was no such thing as an easy mission, but there wasn’t much she couldn’t do with Barry by her side, either.


End file.
